


Señales Oníricas

by Evisser



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evisser/pseuds/Evisser
Summary: La noche tras su enfrentamiento con Yhon Ra Katara comienza a tener extrañas pesadillas, oscuridad, fuego y hielo envolviéndola. No tarda mucho en darse cuenta de que la compañía del príncipe de la nación del fuego es la única capaz de calmarlas, lo cual los lleva a pasar juntos más tiempo del que deberían.[aka El final de Avatar: La leyenda de Aang según una zutarian]





	Señales Oníricas

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está subida hasta el capítulo 10 en Fanfiction pero como tiene ya un tiempo estoy re-editándola y resubiéndola aquí antes de retomarla y finalizarla por completo. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí <3

La luna lucía llena en medio del cielo de verano, algunas nubes a su alrededor rodeándola de misticismo y misterio. Unos ojos azules la observaban desde la playa más cercana a la casa de verano del señor del fuego. Entre la arena la maestra del agua disfrutaba de la energía otorgada por su brillante amiga, eliminando por completo su anterior intención de dormir y descansar esa noche. Aunque lo hubiera intentado no habría funcionado, su mente demasiado concentrada en los sucesos del día de hoy. Hoy le había perdonado la vida al hombre -o ser, más concretamente- que asesinó a su madre a sangre fría. Sabía que, si su decisión hubiese sido la contraria, no se encontraría mejor que ahora sino que se sentiría cruel, bajada al mismo nivel que esa asquerosa persona. Pero una parte de su mente no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente se merecía su piedad. Algo le decía que no, que debería haber dejado a su hielo atravesar su cuerpo, derramar su sangre hasta que no quedara un atisbo de vida en su cuerpo. Y ese pensamiento la asustaba, la crueldad que su corazón guardaba. No importaba no haberlo hecho si el deseo de hacerlo seguía ahí, esperando su oportunidad para salir y cumplirse.

Entre todos sus pensamientos también estaba Zuko. Por fin había conseguido perdonarle completamente, de manera sincera, sin dejar que nada de lo que el chico había hecho anteriormente le afectase, y eso le daba una tranquilidad que no sabía que podía obtener hasta que consiguió saborearla. Su actitud hacia ella últimamente había sido perfecta: se ofrecía a ayudarla con todas las tareas que normalmente el resto del grupo dejaba exclusivamente para ella -aunque ella lo rechazase para evitar estar cerca de él-, trataba bien a todo el mundo, se preocupaba realmente de cómo estaba y todavía estaba sorprendida que ese estúpido príncipe hubiera sido capaz de entenderla perfectamente cuando todos estaban en su contra. Apretó sus brazos más fuerte alrededor de sus rodillas, escondiendo la cabeza enmedio. ¿Y ese abrazo al final del día? Por algún motivo aún podía prácticamente sentir el calor de su pecho contra el suyo. Esa chispa que recorrió su cuerpo los pocos segundos que estuvo pegada a él le asustaba. Incluso el mero recuerdo de ella hizo que un escalofrío la recorriese completamente. ¿Siempre eran tan cálidos los maestros del fuego o era algo exclusivo de Zuko? Echaba de menos ese calor, a pesar de cómo el calor del verano pegaba la ropa a su cuerpo de manera desagradable. Por suerte antes de que sus pensamientos siguieran por un camino que nunca había esperado -y del cual no estaba segura de querer seguirlo- una luz en el bosque la distrajo. Una luz, humo…¿Los estaban atacando? Sin pensarlo mucho más se calzó las zapatillas que esperaban en el suelo y corrió hacia la habitación que le pareció más lógica: La habitación de Zuko. Tras llamar tres veces a la puerta sin encontrar respuesta la abrió para descubrir la habitación completamente vacía, dejando soltar un respiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo. No estaba preparada para ver al príncipe ahora mismo, después de que sus pensamientos se centrasen en él, y, a pesar de haber corrido hasta aquí, lo único que buscaba era ayuda ¿verdad? En cualquier caso si no estaba aquí lo más probable es que aquello que vio en el bosque fuese él entrenando a sus estúpidas horas. ¿No era más fuerte de día?¿Qué diablos hacía entrenando de noche? Suspiró, dejando el pensamiento pasar, y, sin querer alargar más lo inevitable, se encerró en su habitación y se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama, cediendo paso a un largo sueño.

 

_ En ese momento sentía calor, un calor casi abrasante pero lleno de cuidado y cariño. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, incapaz de averiguar la fuente de aquella calidez. Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que unos brazos la sostenían, la abrazaban como si fuese a desaparecer para siempre. Abrió los ojos y los brazos y el calor y todas las agradables sensaciones que la recorrían desaparecieron para ser sustituídas por una oscuridad infinita y aplastante, sólo interrumpida por la leve luz que las esquirlas de hielo que la rodeaban emitían. Sólo podía sentir pánico, no podía controlarlas y se acercaban a ella lentamente, como había hecho anteriormente ese día con Yhon Ra. A lo lejos escuchaba a alguien llamándola y ella quería responder pero no encontraba voz para hacerlo.  _

_ “¡Katara!” Los gritos seguían, acercándose, haciéndose más fuertes e intensos. “¡Katara!” El último sonó prácticamente a su lado mientras una ola de fuego lo arrasaba todo. _

 

Se despertó incorporándose de golpe, sintiéndose obligada a llevarse una mano al pecho e intentar controlar su acelerada respiración. Había sido sólo una pesadilla, por real que se sintiera. Su piel prácticamente ardía bajo su tacto, recordándole sin remedio a la ola de fuego que acababa de presenciar. No tuvo demasiado tiempo para sopesarlo cuando descubrió a Sokka mirándola molesto desde la puerta, con los brazos caídos en posición de derrota. “Yo que quería el desayuno… “ Murmuró el chico de la tribu del agua mientras veía a su hermana ponerse en pie y calzarse los zapatos.”¿Es que nadie más aquí puede molestarse en poner unas cuantas verduras en el fuego?” Gritaba enfadada mientras cogía la ropa de la nación del fuego que debía llevar hoy. Sokka la miró alzando una ceja, era evidente que se había levantado con un mal pie, quizás en gran parte por su culpa. “Sí.. De hecho Zuko está intentando cocinar algo pero me daba miedo el resultado así que he venido a buscarte… No sé.” Se encogió de hombros, intentando encontrar algo que decir que no pareciera tan interesado.”¿Y si quema la casa?” Katara se giró, extremadamente molesta por las tonterías que estaba escuchando. Su hermano era otro tipo de animal ajeno al ser humano, de eso estaba cada vez más segura. ¿Cómo podía tener tan poca cabeza? “¡Es un maestro del fuego!¿De verdad crees que hay posibilidad de que “queme” la casa? ¡Arg! “ Y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el fuerte portazo de la puerta del baño tras Katara, retumbando levemente en las paredes. Era un mal momento para que Sokka intentase explicar sus estupideces con más estupideces. 

 

El campamento olía de maravilla, un poco a carne y un poco a verduras y fruta, pero sobretodo a picante. El gaang estaba sentado alrededor del fuego mientras Zuko daba los últimos toques a la comida antes de servirla. Sokka debatía con Suki si realmente era buena idea comer eso, aunque su cara daba a entender un deseo inmenso de devorarlo todo. Toph miraba -si podía llamarse así- a Aang dar de comer a Appa desde un trozo de tierra que había levantado. La maestra del agua avanzaba hacia ellos, atraída por el olor de la comida.”Buenos días.” Katara sonrió a todo el grupo mientras se sentaba al lado de Sokka. “¡Oh buenos días bella durmiente!¿Voy a por unos tapones de pelo de Appa o ya has terminado de gritarme?” Se escuchó una leve risa de Toph de fondo antes de que Katara le dirigiera una mirada fulminante. “¡Me has despertado pidiéndome comida! Por La, Sokka. ¿Crees que es agradable que despierten sólo porque quieren comer?” Sonaba cansada, más que enfadada, como si esta situación hubiera sucedido mil veces antes. “¿No estaba yo haciendo la comida antes de eso?” Zuko miraba a Sokka perplejo antes de volver a hablar, encogiéndose de hombros. ”Si tanto asco te da hazte tu propio desayuno.” Y siguió repartiendo platos entre los demás, saltando a Sokka. Cuando terminó se sentó al lado de Toph y comenzó a comer. Sokka lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. ”No puedes hacerme esto. ¡Yo también tengo derecho a comer!¡Mi organismo morirá si no lo alimento!¿No lo entendéis?” Su interpretación era más cómica que dramática pero sólo consiguió que el príncipe se encogiese de hombros una vez más.”Te lo mereces.” Escuchó a Katara decir a su lado. Sin una palabra más Sokka se levantó, le dio un beso a Suki en la mejilla y desapareció hacia el bosque, visiblemente molesto. “¿Quizás me he pasado?” Preguntó Zuko al resto del Gaang. El avatar retiró la mirada hacia un lado, sin tener muy claro qué decir. Toph fue la siguiente en hablar. “No te preocupes, todos sabemos que se lo merecía.” Y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. “A veces Sokka es un poco imbécil.” A pesar de los ánimos de su querida amiga Zuko no podía evitar tener el mal sabor de boca de haber hecho algo mal, así que se levantó dejando su cuenco en su sitio y caminó en la misma dirección que el joven guerrero, lentamente, pensando qué debía decirle cuando lo viera.

 

Encontró al joven de la tribu del agua cerca de un riachuelo, con una pequeña hoguera y unos peces colgando encima. “Sokka… “ El príncipe empezó a hablar, listo para disculparse, pero Sokka lo interrumpió inmediatamente. “Lo entiendo.” Mientras se giraba a mirarle a la cara siguió hablando.”Lo entiendo, he sido estúpido y…” Zuko levantó una mano y la puso frente a la cara del guerrero del agua. ”Para. No has hecho nada malo realmente, he… he reaccionado demasiado mal y lo siento. Todavía queda comida para ti, ya sabes…” Con una gran sonrisa Sokka pasó su brazo por encima de quien ahora consideraba su amigo. “Gracias Zuko. Incluso cuando he sido yo quien ha metido la pata eres tan amable conmigo… Ya podían aprender otros de ti.” El príncipe le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. “Quizás cuando tú aprendas un poco de los demás.” Se molestó en recoger los peces que Sokka había pescado ya que la comida nunca sobraba antes de emprender juntos el camino de vuelta a la casa de verano.

 

La noche cayó tan rápido como siempre. Con tantas cosas que hacer era difícil estar aburrido o tener tiempo para hacer lo que se le apetecía. Por eso aprovechaba un cacho de la noche para entrenar, cuando no podía molestar a nadie ni estaba perdiendo tiempo que podía emplear entrenando a Aang. Ya llevaba lo que podría decirse una hora cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y se preparó para el combate. De entre los árboles unos ojos azules brillaban bajo la luz de la luna. “Hey.”Katara se hizo un sitio en la arena, donde la hierba del bosque ya había acabado pero aún estaba cerca, y estrechó sus rodillas entre sus brazos, sin dejar de mirarle.”...Hey.”El maestro del fuego decidió acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado.”¿Estás bien?” Katara asintió con la cabeza. ”Simplemente no podía dormir, he visto fuego desde la ventana y pensaba que estarías aquí, entrenando.” Hizo una breve pausa para mirar al mar y continuó.” Desde que vimos a Yhon Ra no paro de tener pesadillas…” Sonaba triste, cansada. “No he dormido bien una sóla noche desde entonces.” Y volvió a dirigir la mirada a sus ojos dorados. “¿Qué clase de pesadillas?” Se acercó un poco más a ella, colocando una mano en su hombro para intentar consolarla. “Me veo a mí misma, rodeada por estacas de hielo.” Mientras lo relataba bajó la mirada a sus pies. “Pero no puedo controlarlas. Mi control del agua no hace nada y se acercan cada vez más. Hasta que empiezo a escuchar una voz.” Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos antes de coger aire. ”Creo que es tu voz. Grita mi nombre. Y todo a mi alrededor se cubre de fuego.” Estrechó sus brazos aún más alrededor de sus rodillas. “Tras eso suelo despertarme bruscamente.” Sin saber muy bien qué hacer Zuko pasó el brazo por encima de sus hombros y la acercó hacia él. “Hey, es sólo un estúpido sueño, intenta no darle tanta importancia. Piensa… “ Hizo una breve pausa, recordando cómo las pesadillas lo acosaban después de que lo exiliaran. En aquellos días esta situación era común para él, aunque estaba justamente en la posición contraria. “Piensa que eso te atormenta porque ha sido una situación difícil para ti pero ya es pasado, tomaste la decisión correcta y ahora estás aquí y estás bien. Las pesadillas pasarán y dentro de unas semanas ni siquiera te acordarás de ellas. Lo prometo.” Katara lo miró asombrada y le dedicó una gran sonrisa, sinceramente alivida. Era estúpido que algo tan simple como eso pudiera servirle para aliviar un poco la presión que sentía en su corazón, pero lo hizo. ”Ese es un gran consejo Zuko. Gracias.” Y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del príncipe, volviendo a fijar su mirada en el mar. A partir de ahí pasaron horas charlando de cosas sin importancia, de costumbres de sus tierras y de antiguas historias hasta que tras un silencio de varios minutos Zuko descubrió a Katara dormida sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa en los labios. No pudo evitar sonreír al mirarla y preguntarse a su vez si era mejor despertarla y convencerla de ir a las habitaciones o mejor aún, quedarse mirando al mar un rato más.

  
  


Zuko despertó en cuanto los primeros rayos de sol salían por el horizonte. Seguían en la postura en la que se habían dormido anoche y podía sentir el cosquilleo de su brazo, que se había dormido ante el peso constante de la cabeza de la maestra del agua. Despertar a su lado se le hizo extraño, pero ¿Qué podía esperar? Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había cerrado los ojos. ”Katara.” Era un leve susurro pero pudo ver una pequeña reacción en su rostro. “Buenos días Katara.” Lentamente Katara levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, frotando sus manos contra ellos. Por algún motivo ese “buenos días” había sonado como el más dulce despertar que podía haber imaginado, probablemente porque aún estaba medio dormida y no entendía muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo. De golpe todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír. “Buenos días Zuko.” Con la vista y las ideas más aclaradas se fijó en el sol, ahora un poco más arriba en el horizonte. ”¿Me quedé dormida verdad? Soy un desastre.” Por un momentos sus ojos coincidieron, aunque Katara no tardó en volver a dejar la mirada perdida frente a ella. Los ojos dorados de Zuko acarreaban con ellos un peso que no sabía si quería aceptar. “Al menos no he tenido pesadillas, creo que estaba demasiado cansada para imaginar ninguna.” Por algún motivo levantarse de su posición y abandonar el cálido abrazo del príncipe le supusieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano, como si ninguna parte de su cuerpo quisiera realmente moverse. “Me alegra haber ayudado. Si necesitas lo que sea…” Katara asintió con la cabeza mientras Zuko se ponía en pie, preparado para ir a sus entrenamientos habituales a esta hora. “Tú siempre estás ahí ¿eh? Incluso cuando no estabas en nuestro bando siempre estabas cerca.” Lo dijo con buena intención pero Zuko no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca de disgusto al recordar cómo los había perseguido por todo el mundo y lo arrepentido que estaba de ello. Katara se puso frente a él y lo miró fijamente. ”Lo que quiero decir Zuko es que me alegro que ahora estés con nosotros.” Y estiró los brazos rodeando su cuello en un abrazo muy similar al que le había dado después de volver de ver a Yhon Ra pero un poco más largo. Volvió a sentir ese escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, recorriendola, activando cada célula. No podía ser algo bueno, era un rayo atravesandola y llenándola de poder y de fuerza pero igualmente aterrador por ser algo desconocido y único. Nunca jamás había sentido algo parecido, fue casi doloroso cuando el maestro de fuego se separó de ella y se dispuso a recoger la chaqueta que tenía tirada en el suelo.”Creo que la decisión de unirme a vosotros es la mejor que he tomado en mi vida. Posiblemente una de las únicas buenas.” Y clavó su mirada en los ojos azules de la maestra del agua mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera y algo tímida. Katara pudo notar su corazón queriendo salirse de su pecho al mirarla. Era una sonrisa preciosa, podría iluminar mil noches con ella y aún así sentía como si no la hubiese visto antes, como si nunca antes hubiese visto sonreír a nadie. Recordaba haber pensado esto más de una vez y haberse maldecido a sí misma por hacerlo, exactamente como estaba haciendo ahora. “Voy a darme un baño y a empezar a preparar el desayuno.” Retiró su mirada de la suya tan pronto como pudo. “¿Necesitas ayuda?” Tras la mirada atónita de Katara y tras entender lo que la había hecho mirarla así añadió. ”Con el desayuno. ¿Necesitas… ayuda con el desayuno?” Se llevó una mano tras la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con su pelo como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso. Katara, entendiendo, se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado.”Oh. Sí, claro. Un par de manos extras siempre están bien y esta gente no es que hagan nada por la comida…”

 

Los demás se fueron levantando poco a poco mientras Katara y Zuko se centraban cada uno en la parte de la tarea que tenían entre manos. Toph al levantarse no pudo evitar mirarlos algo extrañada pero lo dejó pasar y tomó asiento en un trozo de tierra, como venía siendo normal en ella. El resto del día transcurrió bastante normal. El Avatar estuvo entrenando con Zuko y Toph y, cuando cayó el anochecer, jugando con Katara en el mar. Poco después de eso todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones e intentaban dormir. Zuko había decidido no salir esa noche, estaba más cansado debido a lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior y tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, como lo agradable que había sido su despertar al lado de la maestra del agua. Eran polos opuestos y aún así no podía evitar pensar que se complementaban como nunca se había sentido complementado con nadie antes. Eso le hizo dar varias vueltas en la cama, maldiciendo sus pensamientos, antes de quedarse dormido. En mitad de la noche, no sabría decir cuánto pero tampoco demasiado tiempo después, comenzó a escuchar unos golpes en su puerta. Frotándose los ojos la abrió un poco para descubrir a una Katara despeinada y levemente asustada que lo miraba suplicante. No necesitaba palabras para entender lo que estaba sucediendo. “¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas?” Abrió la puerta un poco más para dejarla pasar y la cerró justamente después. Katara se acomodó a los pies de la cama y Zuko se sentó con la espalda en el cabecero. “¿Quieres hablar de ello?” Gracias a la luz de la luna pudo vislumbrar el leve movimiento en la cabeza de la maestra del agua que indicaba negación. “¿Sabes? Después de que me exiliasen pasé meses sin poder dormir por culpa de las pesadillas.” Esto captó la atención de la chica, que lo miraba prácticamente sin parpadear.¿Zuko estuvo exiliado? Porque obviamente ahora era un traidor a su nación, o eso decían, pero parecía hablar de hace mucho tiempo. Quería preguntarle, pero no quería interrumpirle. “Mi tío pasó a mi lado todas esas noches, sólo conseguía dormir con él dándome la mano y después de una gran taza de té.” Sonrió, pero Katara sabía que no era para ella. Era una sonrisa de nostalgia, de echar de menos. “Entiendo por lo que estás pasando y siento no poder darte más consejos, sólo sé que nuestros miedos están ahí, junto con nuestros malos recuerdos y las cosas que no queremos que se repitan y por eso tenemos estas pesadillas, pero eso no significa nada, sólo que somos humanos.” Se encogió de hombros, completamente ignorante del salto que acababa de provocar en el corazón de Katara con sus palabras. De algún modo la tranquilizaban pero también la aterrorizaba el grado en el que Zuko podía comprenderla. Había conseguido calmarla sin que ella supiese cómo calmarse a sí misma y lo había hecho prácticamente sin pensar. De repente recordó algo. “Habías dicho que eso fue después de que te exiliasen, ¿Cuándo fue eso?” Zuko cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente. “Veamos… Fue alrededor de mis trece años. A la vez que…” Casi sin pensar sus dedos acariciaron su cizatriz. “...me arrebataron mi honor. O eso creía yo, al menos.” Katara no pasó desapercibido su gesto. “¿También pasó a la vez que tu cicatriz?” El príncipe asintió con la cabeza.-¿Cómo… cómo fue?-La voz de Katara resonó en su cabeza. Realmente no se había planteado si estaba listo para revivirlo todo otra vez pero quería hacer el esfuerzo. Quería confiar en Katara y contarle las cosas malas de su pasado. Y eso hizo. Comenzó por la reunión de guerra, pasó por su cicatriz y terminó con cómo por culpa de todo ello debía capturar al Avatar para su padre, o eso pensaba él en aquella época. Al terminar Katara subió a gatas por la cama para ponerse frente a él y agarrarle la mano. “Es horrible. Lo… lo que hiciste en esa reunión tiene mucho más honor del que tu…” Iba a decir padre pero decidió que quizás era mejor no llamarlo así y se corrigió inmediatamente. “el Señor del fuego ha tenido en su vida.” Bajó la mirada tratando de esconder la tristeza que escuchar toda la historia le había causado. “Entiendo por qué estabas tan empeñado en capturar a Aang. Para ti era la única salida posible a todo el sufrimiento…” Su cabeza había bajado aún más, dejando su pelo caer sobre sus ojos, escondiéndolos. Cuando empezó a escuchar un leve sollozo Zuko acarició su pelo castaño, retirándolo un poco de sus ojos, causando que Katara lo mirara sorprendida.”Hey eso ya es cosa del pasado, no hay motivo para llorar. Me di cuenta que estaba completamente equivocado. Nadie puede quitarme mi honor y mucho menos un hombre que no tiene ninguno.” Y a partir de ahí Katara se acomodó un poco más y reflexionó sobre todo lo que había escuchado. Algo en ella recordó el dolor de la traición que había sentido en Ba Sing Se pero ahora podía verlo más desde su perspectiva. No sabía qué le había dicho Azula después de que ella se fuera pero ¿Y si se hubiera quedado?¿Hubiera podido convencerle de que estaba mintiendo y que no se dejase engañar?¿Hubiera podido convencerle de aliarse con ellos en aquel momento? Poco a poco la conversación fue variando de tema, Zuko siguió contando historias de su infancia, de su madre, del palacio de la Nación del Fuego. Katara le contó cómo montaban pingüinos y hacían peleas de bolas de nieve cuando eran pequeños o cómo su padre removía el cabello de Sokka fuertemente cada vez que su búmeran se quedaba atascado. Las risas y las historias duraron hasta altas horas de la madrugada hasta que cayeron rendidos en la cama del príncipe. 


End file.
